


Endless Love

by Janina



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Love, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: Jon falls in love with new girl Sansa Stark and would do anything to keep her. ANYTHING.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of loosely based on the ORIGINAL Endless Love movie with Brooke Shields. I wanted to do a fic in which Jon was a bit not altogether there to kick off Halloween month. I found I was channeling the movie as I was writing so I went with it.

Before Sansa Stark, Jon Targaryen was pretty certain he was a normal teenage boy. He went to school, hung out with his friends, played video games, read, and even wrote a little. He wasn't into sports and joining clubs at school, but some sixteen-year-olds just weren't. And that was fine. 

When the Starks moved to King's Landing, Jon had the eldest boy, Robb in his math class. In fact, Robb was in most of his classes, dubbed "the smart classes" because they were AP classes. Robb was that smart, and so was Jon. While Jon figured he would take Robb under his wing and show him around the school and the town, it was actually Robb who ended up taking Jon under his wing. It was just that Robb, and he was soon to learn all the Starks, were just so charismatic. There was something about them that made you want to get close. Robb didn't want for friends for long. He practically had enough for a football team his first day. 

But Jon loved him for him. He loved all the Starks for how they were. How special. How progressive. For how kind they were, and how they were such a presence in his life he felt as though everything before them was colorless and meaningless, and everything after them was sparks of color, intense bursts of feeling, and a creeping sort of madness that with them he could be anything and do anything and nothing would touch him. 

And then there was Sansa. Sweet Sansa. Beautiful Sansa. His everything-in-the-world rolled up into one creamy-skinned redhead with luminous blue eyes and legs that went on for miles. 

When Jon met Sansa his entire world came to a screeching halt. All that mattered was her. It took him an afternoon to fall in love with the girl who smiled so brightly at him and asked him about his plans for the future. All the Starks had plans for the future. And not your run-of-the-mill I want to be in publishing/architecture/lawyer kind. Robb wanted to be President. Sansa wanted to essentially be the devil in the Devil Wears Prada. 

The Starks made him want to be better than he was. Sansa especially. He wanted so desperately to be worthy of her. She was so...unattainable to him. So perfect. She was a Goddess. Every girl before her ceased to matter. If Sansa wanted him to jump, he would ask 'How high? How often? When?' 

He worried he might be in too deep when he would drive past the Stark household on the days he and Robb weren't hanging out just so he could catch a glimpse of Sansa either outside on their wrap-around deck, or even up in her bedroom window. He worried because he would drive by more than once. He allowed himself five times, and then forced himself to go home. 

He knew her schedule at school, knew when he would run into her in the hallway, and quickly figured out alternate routes to get to his classes just so he could be sure to see her even more. That meant he would be late to Bio three times a week, but he didn't care. All that mattered was seeing Sansa smile brightly at him, her books hugged close to her chest, her legs flashing under her skirts, and hearing her say, "Hi, Jon!" as she walked past him. 

No matter how many times it happens, even in a single day, his breath would catch every. single. time. He'd stutter out a response, or just smile and wave, hoping she didn't see how his hand shook with the desire to draw her into his arms and never let her go. He wanted to tuck Sansa Stark into him and covet her, cherish her, protect her from every ill in the world, and just love her love her love her. 

That summer, when Robb and Jon became seniors, and Sansa a junior, Ned and Catelyn, Robb and Sansa's parents, held a 4th of July party at their home. Ned, now a prominent attorney in town, with talk of him possibly running for town council, and Catelyn, an adored elementary school teacher, had made friends. And plenty of them. Their yard was a veritable "Who's Who?" among King's Landing residents. 

Jon stayed close to Robb, and made sure that Robb stayed close to Sansa. It frustrated him that she was hard to pin down that day, flitting off here and there to giggle with her friends and mingle with guests, like that asshole Joffrey Baratheon. Joffrey's father, Robert, had hired Ned at his firm, and the two were now thick as thieves. Joffrey went to a private school, but stories of his misdeeds reached far and wide. He was a prick of the highest order, and hid behind his father's money and power to get him out of trouble. 

Jon practically snarled every time Joffrey and Sansa interacted and Joffrey touched Sansa in some way - a hand on her arm or her shoulder. His hands were fists at his sides watching them, especially because he could tell that Sansa didn't like it. He could read Sansa well, having watched her so much. Her mouth would turn down every time Joffrey touched her, and she would find some way to move to dislodge him. 

_One more time_ , Jon thought, when Joffrey put his hand on Sansa's shoulder. _One more time and I'm gonna kill him._

One more time came later that evening, and Jon left Robb's side abruptly to punch Joffrey in his fucking smug face. Rage like he'd never known before filled him. _Protect Sansa. Protect Sansa. Protect Sansa._ That was his instinct, and that's what he was going to do. He imagined his fist connecting with Joffrey’s face. He could practically hear the crunch of bone as he imagined breaking Joffrey’s nose. He could almost feel how Joffrey’s neck would feel around his hand while he crushed his windpipe. He could almost see the light go out of Joffrey’s eyes. 

However, he never got the chance to do any of that. When he came upon them, Joffrey was already moving away, and Sansa was alone. She smiled that smile that made his heart stutter, and asked him if he wanted to grab a couple waters and sneak out for a walk down to the lake. 

Jon agreed readily, his anger already dissipating in the face of an opportunity to spend time alone with her. He grabbed the waters out of a cooler and met her at the front of the house. She wore a flowing summer dress with flowers on it, her hair pulled over one shoulder, and all Jon wanted to do was bury his face in that spot of neck he could see. 

Halfway to the lake, she looped her arm through his and Jon forgot how to breathe. He couldn’t focus, all he could think about was where her arm touched him. _Her flesh was touching his flesh._

When they got to the lake, they sat together on a patch of sand and Jon thought he might die when Sansa rested her head on his shoulder. “Were you having a good time at the party?” she asked. 

“I was,” he lied. He didn’t think it would be a good idea to tell her about how he’d been ready to strangle Joffrey Baratheon, or how watching her flit about when he wanted her by his side had been driving him nuts. He cleared his throat. “Were you?”

“It was okay,” she said. “I hate that I feel like I have to put on a show in front of all those people. I can’t just relax and have a good time. Not when my family is so well-known.” She lifted her head and looked at him. “Here with you I can breathe.”

Jon looked down at her, losing himself in the blue of her eyes. “Sansa,” he breathed. 

And then she kissed him. Jon let out a sound halfway between a moan and a whine as he cupped the side of her face. He was kissing Sansa. He was finally kissing Sansa Stark. When she moved to his lap, Jon pressed her tight against him. If he could find some way to absorb her into himself, he would. Just to keep her with him always. 

When his hands roamed under her top, she giggled and pulled his hands away. He stuttered out an apology, but Sansa just kissed him again and suggested they get back to the party. 

Jon spent the rest of the party worried that he’d fucked everything up with Sansa. That she would decide he was a handsy asshole that she needed to stay away from. He nearly made himself sick with worry that she would never again kiss him, that he would never again have her in his arms. 

Yet when it was time for fireworks, she stood beside him and slid her hand into his and Jon knew then. Sansa Stark was officially his girl. 

xxxxxxxx

Robb felt betrayed in a way when Jon would come around, but not to hang out with him, but to be with Sansa. Nearly every day he was with Sansa. And if he wasn’t with her, then he counted the hours and minutes until he could see her again, and kept his phone clutched in his hand just in case she called or texted. 

And, he would drive by the house more than five times. 

Sansa was his girl. He loved her so much that a minute not spent in her presence felt like a lifetime. He hung pictures of her on his walls at home, one after another. He could spend hours gazing at them when he wasn’t with her in the flesh. 

Most nights, they would stay on the phone until one of them fell asleep. It was usually Sansa who fell asleep first, a mumbled “I love you,” escaping her lips before she would nod off. Jon would listen to her breathe until he too fell asleep. 

The first time they had sex, Jon thought he might split apart from the euphoria of it. They’d done it at her house on a cool October afternoon while the family was out and they were sure they’d be gone for a good long time. He took his time with her, worshipping her, loving her, cherishing every moan and sigh. 

Jon couldn’t get enough of touching her. Sliding his hands over every inch of her skin, inhaling her scent, tasting her. He felt almost crazed with need and full of so much love he thought he might splinter apart. Every shard he would collect and give to her as a token of his undying love. 

“You are my forever,” he whispered as he moved inside her. “You are my always.”

When she repeated the words back to him, Jon spilled inside her, giving her everything he had to give. 

After that, they couldn’t get enough. They snuck in a quickie here and there at school. They made love in Jon’s car. Jon snuck into Sansa’s bedroom at night and he’d stay there until the dawn, making love to her again and again and again. Many times, he’d fall asleep still inside her. 

It all came screeching to a halt when Ned Stark found him in Sansa’s bed. Ned, who had until then treated him like one of his own, had been incensed. He’d hollered at Jon for corrupting his daughter, for being the cause of her grades dropping, and losing friends. 

Sansa had sobbed in bed, the sheet pulled up to her chin while Jon and stumbled through dressing, nearly cracking his head on the bureau while trying to pull his jeans on. He kept apologizing, telling Ned he was sorry, so very sorry, and that he would back off (no way in hell) so Sansa could get her grades back up. 

“We’ll see each other less,” Jon told him. “I promise, sir. I won’t sneak in the house again. I won’t come over until all her homework is done. I promise.”

“No, Jon,” Ned said. “This stops now. You’re too young to be so…obsessed with each other. It stops now.”

“Daddy, no!” Sansa sobbed. 

“I want you two to stay away from one another. I can’t stop you seeing each other at school, but once you’re out of school, that’s it. No phone calls, no texts, no messages on your Facebook. You’re done.”

Sansa sobbed harder and Jon felt as though the rug had been ripped out from under him. Not be with Sansa? Not have any contact with Sansa? Not…have Sansa? 

This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t be. 

“It is, son,” Ned said, making Jon aware that he’d spoken the words aloud. 

“Sir, please, we can work something else out,” Jon said, aware that he was arguing with the man, and that would probably not bode well for him. 

“No. You and Sansa need to stop this madness. She’s not sleeping, her grades are slipping, and now I find you in bed with her? It’s over, Jon.”

Jon wanted to scream at him. How could he do this? How could he take Sansa away from him? She was his entire world! Without her he feared he would cease to exist. He’d left the house feeling as though he was turning to ash. 

His skin felt tight, his heart was racing as though he’d taken uppers. He felt wild. Crazed. He couldn’t accept this. He wouldn’t. Sansa was his girl. Someday she’d be his wife and the mother of his children. Why couldn’t Ned see that they were forever? That this was more than young love, this was soulmate love. 

Jon went home and sat down on his bed. He didn’t want to shower as he could still smell Sansa on him. He wouldn’t shower as long as he could smell her on him. Instead, he stared at the pictures of her on his wall and replayed their every single moment together. 

Every. Single. One. 

He didn’t sleep or shower for two days. 

xxxxxxxxxx

It was as though she’d vanished at school. He barely saw her, and when he did, she was accompanied by Robb. Robb, who had once been his best friend but now glared at him warningly. 

One afternoon, Jon managed to grab her and drag her into the janitor’s closet with him. She had dark circles under her eyes, and she was pale. Jon kissed her with all the pain and agony he felt. Sansa kissed him for a bit and then pushed him away, shaking her head. 

“Sansa,” Jon said, his voice cracking. “Please, sweet girl. I’m dying without you.”

“He’ll send me to another school if we get caught,” she told him flatly. “I can’t, Jon. I know this is hard, but if we can just wait until I graduate…”

“I’ll go out of my fucking mind by then,” Jon said desperately and kissed her again. 

She pushed him away. “Robb will be looking for me. I’m sorry, Jon.”

“Sansa, don’t go, please!”

But she slipped out and was gone before he could do anything about it. 

Do. Yes. That’s what needed to happen. He needed to DO something. 

But what?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The idea of what to do came from a show. One of his mother’s programs. He’d been doing his homework at the kitchen table where his mother made him now sit to do it. After having caught him staring at the pictures of Sansa on his wall for hours on end, his mother forced him to spend time out of his room as much as possible and to take down all his pictures of Sansa and throw them out. She’d even watched him toss them out to make sure he’d done it. 

Little did she know that he kept pictures of Sansa in his schoolbooks and in his wallet. Every chance he got, he pulled one out and stared at it, stroking it as though he was stroking her face in real life. When he heard his mother coming closer, back in the book the picture would go. 

This time, he found his concentration off and he listened to his mother talk about what had happened on that afternoon’s program to her friend. Apparently, a main character had hired two men to stage the mugging of the woman he was in love with. They were hired to scare her just until he showed up and pretended to save the day - and her. 

“And it worked!” his mother crowed. “She fell for it hook, line, and sinker. They ended up doing on the couch in her living room she was so grateful. And then her father thanked him for saving her life, and her father _hated_ him!”

Jon stared at his book, pretending to read, but his mind was a whirl. He didn’t want to scare Sansa like that. He didn’t want her potentially hurt or scared. But he could do something that made him a hero. Something that made him look good to Ned and Robb. Something that won him back in their favor. 

But what?

“I’m not sure if her father forgave him for setting that fire to their boat,” he heard his mother say. 

Fire. 

What if there was a small fire? His mind was rapid fire with ideas: The porch. He could set a small fire in the small wastebasket on the porch so it wouldn’t catch the whole house on fire. It would be a contained fire. But he would make sure he “saw” it, and then warned the family, and got them out. Their house was…well, it was between parts and other parts of the town. He could just say he was on his way to a friend’s house. 

Shit. Did it matter why he would be going by? They would be so thankful that he’d saved them that it wouldn’t matter why he’d been going by the house.

Yes! He had a plan!

When his mother drifted back out of the kitchen, Jon pulled a picture of Sansa out of his book and smiled at it. He trailed his fingers along her face. “I’m going to get you back, my sweet girl.”

xxxxxxxxxxxx 

Ned Stark was running for town council. And that meant he was entertaining guests almost nightly. Jon saw the parade of cars coming and going from the house every time he went by the house. 

This worked in his favor, for it was during one such night that Jon crept onto the porch with a lighter and some newspaper. He could hear laughter from inside, and when he peered in one of the windows, he could see Sansa, his beautiful Sansa, talking with some dark-haired boy. Who the fuck was that?! And why was Sansa smiling at him and laughing at whatever he’d said? 

He saw Ned smile at Sansa and the wanker, and then watched Robb clap the boy on the shoulder and heard him ask the boy if he wanted to join him for a match at his gym the next day. 

So had this been the plan all along? To find a way to get Jon out of the picture so Sansa could cozy up to some politician’s son? 

Fuck no. Sansa was his, dammit. She was his girl. She was his forever and always, and there was no way in hell he would ever give her up. 

Any doubt on what he was about to do left Jon in an instant. He stuffed the wastebasket with paper and lit it on fire. He didn’t think to move it away from the house in his rage until it was too late. 

A shutter caught on fire. Then the wicker chair next to it. 

Jon froze. His eyes going wide as he watched the fire spread. 

He finally found his voice and shouted, “Fire! Fire!”

He couldn’t see the window, couldn’t see if they saw inside. But then he heard screaming and shouting. They’d seen.

Jon let himself inside the house. He ran to the dining room. “Fire!” he shouted. “Fire!” 

Robb had a fire extinguisher in his hand while Catelyn and Ned were rounding up Arya, Rickon, and Bran. There was another couple there, but Jon paid them no mind. The boy Sansa had been laughing with was pulling Sansa with him to the door. 

“Jon!” Ned hollered. “What the bloody hell are you doing here?!”

“I was passing by!” Jon called back over the frantic shouting. “I saw the front porch all lit up!”

Jon pushed the boy away from Sansa and growled at him, “I’ll take it from here, wanker. She’s mine.”

“Jon!” Sansa gasped and then coughed. Smoke was creeping in the house. 

“We can’t go out the front!” Robb shouted. “The door is on fire!” He had the fire extinguisher on and was trying to blast it at the door, but the fire was too high on the front of the house. 

Catelyn screamed at him to let it go and to come with the rest of them out the back. Robb abandoned his task, looking utterly defeated and wrecked, and they all ran to the back of the house. 

Robb called 9-1-1 on their way out. 

Jon huddled Sansa close to him. Protect Sansa protect Sansa protect Sansa. 

Once they all managed to get outside, they ran to the side and then to the front. Arya, Bran, and Rickon huddled around their parents and sobbed as they watched their house go up in flames. 

Robb just stared at it in disbelief. The boy and whom Jon assumed were his parents just stared in utter shock. 

Jon’s world narrowed to Sansa sobbing in his arms. He held onto her tightly, hoping against hope that she never found out what he’d done. God, what had he done? 

_I did it for us_ , he told himself. _I did it to save us._

The sound of sirens pierced the air and they all watched helplessly as the firemen attempted to put out the fire. It was too late though, anyone with a brain knew it was too late. 

Jon felt a shove on his shoulder which jarred Sansa out of his arms. He looked over to find Robb glaring daggers at him, his hands in fists at his sides. “What do you mean you were just ‘passing by’?” he demanded of Jon. 

Jon blinked, his mind still reeling from what he’d done. “What?”

“You said you were passing by and saw the house on fire. How the fuck did it catch on fire? Why were you just passing by? Was this one of those drive-bye’s you do five hundred times a day?”

Sansa looked at Jon quizzically. “What?”

Robb knew about that? Jon clenched his jaw. “Now isn’t the time, Robb. Your house—”

“I know all about my house!” Robb all but screamed at him. “I want to know why!”

“I don’t know!” Jon shouted back. 

Robb shoved him again, ignoring the shouts of Sansa and his parents to stop. 

Jon held up his hands in surrender. He didn’t want to fight Robb. He was about to tell Robb that when he noticed everyone looking at the ground. 

Jon knew what it was they were looking at before he looked at it himself. His stomach flipped over. Everything went in slow motion. His heart tripped over itself. Nothing felt real. 

The lighter. The lighter was on the pavement. 

He looked at Sansa frantically and found her looking at him in horrified disbelief. He shook his head. “Sansa, no.”

“You did this,” she whispered and started backing away from him. “You set fire to our house. You could have killed us all. Why?”

“Sansa, no!” Jon cried out. He moved forward – right into Robb’s fist. 

Everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jon was put in a padded cell the day he tried to cut his heart out with a dull knife. Some folks in the institution weren’t allowed to have anything sharp that they could hurt themselves with, or anything like shoelaces that they could use to choke themselves with. 

Since Jon played by the rules and was on his best behavior because he wanted to get the fuck out of there, he was allowed actual utensils. He was pretty certain he wouldn’t be allowed any of that now. 

He’d been tried as an adult for the house fire and had pleaded insanity. That was what he was told to do by his mother and attorney. It was only after deciding that that meant he could one day get the fuck out of the mental institution he’d been put in and see Sansa again that he agreed to it. 

Even if she didn’t reply to his letters. Even if she sent them back, unopened. 

Jon knew better though. Ned and/or Robb were intercepting them. Sansa loved him. She would always love him. Even that day in the courtroom when she’d testified in court, telling the courtroom all about their relationship, he could see her look at him longingly. She forgave him. She would forgive him anything, just as he would forgive her. 

Then, one afternoon, he’d seen on the TV how Ned Stark had won a spot on town council and Sansa had been on the arm of that boy he’d seen her with that night. The boy’s name, he’d since learned, was Willas Tyrell. He’d watched as Willas kissed her on the cheek and she rested her head on his shoulder in the background while Ned began a speech. 

Jon had calmly grabbed the knife he’d been using with his dinner and began digging at his heart, intent on getting it out, on getting Sansa out. 

The guards had been on him in seconds. 

Now he sat in a padded cell, tears streaming down his face. He shut his eyes and pictured her face. Her lovely face. “Sansa,” he croaked. “Sansa.”

“I love you, Jon,” she told him in his mind. “I love you and I’m waiting for you. Please hurry up and get well and come back to me, Jon.”

Jon heaved a deep breath and nodded to the image of her in his mind. “It was all for show wasn’t it?” he asked her aloud. “All for show for the camera and your parents.”

“Of course, Jon,” she told him. “You know I love you and only you.”

He nodded, smiling with relief. “Of course. Of course. My sweet girl. I forgive you. I forgive you. I forgive you…”


End file.
